Howling With Desire
by Lunasservant1985
Summary: It's been a while since things have mostly quieted down in Zootopia, and for hot shot cop Judy Hops, the whole business with that howler flower is over...or is it? When the flower's extract is diluted, and an aphrodisiac is added in, you get a substance that rather then invoke the primal savagery of the hunt, you awaken a different kind of primal savagery. The lusty kind.
1. Little blue pills

She knew places like this lay in Zootopia, under the paradise like atmosphere of the city, was a series of places that catered to the more, primal and raw desires that no amount of "Evolution to higher plains," could ever take away. She adjusted her uniform, not caring for the looks the scantily clad prostitutes gave her as they hawked their fur, a different kind prey to a different kind of predatory desire. A deer doe in a black tank top and skirt with thigh highs smiles at her from a dark and grimy alleyway.

"Hey sweetie, wanna help me get my lick her license?" She said flicking her long curled tongue lewdly at her. Judy Hops drew her new black night stick and patted it against her paw, ever since the increase in shootings by cops, she opted to take her nightstick out. Sure the beatings that got caught on tape were no better, but at least those suspect walked away living another day from being beaten.

"You just keep walking Missy, and if you can...try and get out of this business, you can do so much more than this." She said trying her best to sound like another female simply offering advice to another, like the time Mr. Big's daughter and her shared hair styling tips at the salon. The Doe only flipped her off and took a cigarette from the pack she tucked in her black stocking and in spite of the rain, lit it.

"What you a social worker now? You don't know the first thing about this place darling." She says offering her a smoke.

"No thank you, I don't..." She said holstering her baton and continuing on her way.

"Spoken like a true Judy Law." The deer said, not knowing she just guessed the rabbit cop's name, though Judy only jotted it down as pure coincidence, a pun on "Johnny Law." Judy only continued down the narrow street, the old Brownstones were all decked in neon lights, they said everything from "Live XXX shows," "Predator on prey," "All Natural," and even "Adult books." She wasn't down here to try to and indulge in her inner voyeur or perversions. She couldn't do that to her mate Nick, she was following a lead. Judy stood before a small shop nestled just of an alley with a liquor store along the illicitly sinful strip. She looked up at it, a big glass window held a male tiger mannequin in just a black speedo and a gimp mask, with a big strap on around the waist to give the spedo a nice bulge.

Conversely, a rather lifelike and accurate representation of pop star gazelle, holding her signature skirt in the paw, a pose many a fan boy of hers would sell their left balls to see, as her free one held her top, the closest to seeing Gazelle naked you could get. A good assortment of dildos shamelessly lay on velvet purple and red pillows. They were near perfect rubber recreations of various male's cocks, big predators with barbs, knots and chiseled tips, and her own species of prey's offerings too. A jackrabbit, horses, big rams, water bison, a cornucopia of colored rubber cocks and a few vaginas in the back, this store catered to both genders. The store's only name was written on the semi frosted glass in black paint, The Verboten Desire. Judy Swallowed her pride as a cop, reminded herself that this was strictly business and readied her badge.

The room was lit only by a harsh red light, various metal racks and shelves held everything from various toys to leather cuffs and collars, and especially whips and chains, a shelf held assembly kits for eye bolts, swings, and various other heavy machines for pleasure. The room smelled faintly of musk, both carnivore and plant eater musk, and oils and incenses, sandalwood, and cedar if her twitching little pink nose was to be believed.

She came here in uniform because of a lead that was tied to something she hoped she'd never have to deal with again, Night Howler. Last time she had dealt with that damn flower, someone she thought was a friend was using it to frame a lot of good animals in order to spread panic and fear. The Howler could make predator and prey alike revert to their most primal and savage desires. Antiquated and archaic roles a girl hood play she once participated in told her wouldn't…no couldn't happen anymore. Well they did, and it had been the case that made her life what it was now, partnered with her fox mate Nick, a full time hot shot cop, and they were even engaged, a wedding planed for spring when her heat would kick in and make the honeymoon special, not that they had bothered saving their virginity for that night anyway. Word around the station was someone looking to exploit the possibility of regressing primal behaviors in a different way. If you diluted the extract of night howler, and added in a genuine aphrodisiac like serotonin, or Epinephrine, along with a hint of estrogen or testosterone depending on whether you wanted a female or male to be effected, and you'd awaken the desires even older then the urge to hunt prey.

She walked between racks chocked of hardcore pornos, a lot of them had a theme like a helpless gazelle look alike surrounded by a hyena, a lion. a cheetah, and a jackal respectively, she in a grass skirt and top, her swollen lips are dripping wet in anticipation, her large D cups spilling out of the palm leaves of her top. They in skins, with clearly throbbing big predator bulges, well-oiled muscles popping, or a brown scientist equine mare surrounded by wolves in suits, her financial backers collecting their "payment" from her, a lifetime ago, Judy would have felt her heart race at the sight of any one of the items in this shop, but now? She was a tough as nails cop; nothing like this could faze her. She walked up to white lynx lady in tight black leather filing her sharp claws, the irony not lost on her.

"Ms. I'm with the ZPD, I have a few questions for you." She said showing her badge and subsequently her new pressure capsicum pellet pistol. The lynx looked up from sharping her claws and growled softly.

"Look lady, we don't run prostitution, I didn't know my boss was on that clover he got busted with, and I'm eighteen and not some runaway. You got nothing on us, we follow health regulations in regards to this kinda stuff…and no one actually fucks each other in this store. So what do you want?"

"Listen missy, A few weeks ago, I'm the bunny who busted the sheep that tried to turn this city upside down with a little flower called night howler. Now word on the street is the damn thing is still circulating as an unlicensed, unapproved sexual performance enhancer linked to everything from date rapes, to overdoses, to a miss mixed batch resulting in repeats of that very incident where those predators went feral. Now I've traced leads to this place, and got my warrant right here in case you're wondering." She said placing a few sheets of paper on the counter. "No I don't want things to get messy but I want to know if you've mixing or selling Howler in this store and I want answers! You got it!?" She said drawing her nightstick and bashing it on the counter, making the lynx hiss and yowl at her, fangs barred.

"Yeah…I got some howler, little blue pills for you, red ones for him, and you know what they do? You take one, he takes the other, your knees go weak, you feel this hot and wet sensation between those shapely little legs you got there, and you feel yourself grow weak as you can only look that handsome male your with and you only want him to ravish and fuck you again and again, and that's exactly what he'll give you. His eyes become fiery but passionate, the goal of an orgasm the only thing he can focus on, the strength to move a fuckin mountain as his sweaty, musky body hovers over yours as he takes in your scent and you his, it's like the cries of our ancestors shacking and shucking off all those years of evolution and adaptation to get back to the most basic and devious desires." She said all this with her long, rough tongue rolling every word as her eyes narrowed, predator's eyes, and her own description of her goods getting her excited for a good fuck.

Judy didn't want to admit it, but her panties behind the tight confines of her uniform pants were getting a bit…no fucking soaking wet from this clever bitch's little sales pitch. Had she not been so turned on, the next words out of her mouth would have been, 'you're gonna hand over you stock and I'll see you in court." Before handing her a summons for a hearing, but instead the first thing she said was. "How'd you know my significant other's another rabbit?" She said before sneering at the lynx and placing her paw on the counter. The lynx growled softly and reached a paw under the counter, normally Judy would go for Taser or mace in case it was a weapon she was going for, she placed two little tic tac boxes on the counter, one red, one blue.

"You willing to go against everything that badge stands for to try and feel the pure. Raw, Lust our ancestors felt all those long forgotten eons ago?" The Lynx asked, Judy only slipped a "Parking ticket" on the counter, it was notably higher than your average expired meter slip, but her nature to uphold the law was still there in some regards.

Nick Wilde opened the door to his penthouse apartment he and Judy had bought after collecting their first raise from being promoted, the place was pretty sweet, though some of their friends said not only did it not suit the image of two hot shot cops, but they said they choice décor was not suitable for two animals their age. Take one look around their apartment, and the first thing that would come to mind was "Swinger." The apartment was dimly light with pale yellow lamps with green shades. The walls where solid oak and the floors where hardwood, but there was a fine rug made from genuine shaved polar bear by the oversized brick fireplace, Nick took a bottle of rum from the well socked liquor cabinet but didn't bother with a glass.

He wrapped his muzzle around the mouth of the bottle and chugged the fiery liquid, his tail twitched and curled up around his waist as his eyes briefly dilated as the acid like rum boiled in his stomach before his vulpine blood soaked it up and gave his brain a good bath in it. He sighed and sat in a chair, kicked his heavy black boots off and looked up the rotating celling fan, outside the thunderheads were cracking and the lighting lit up the skyline of Zootopia. "Wonder when Carrots is gonna be home?" He asked only the shadows of the crackling fireplace, he sat back his eyes fixed themselves on the dancing flames.

Judy Hops adjusted the bag of groceries she'd picked up on the way home from work. A few good bundles of veggies and breads for her, she picked up a few good salmon steaks and turkey legs for Nick. Unlike the world's mammals, most avian and Chordate species didn't evolve the way mammals dis, and some say this lead to it being one of the possibilities for carnivores and predators to adjust to living among the herbivores. Substituting lamb and deer and all the other choice prey for fowl and fish, granted, it took more salmon fillets to satisfy a lion to not that zebra he claimed to be best friends with, but it satisfied big predators enough to keep them at bay.

"Nicky? You home babe?" She said as she opened the door to her apartment and set the bags down on the island in the kitchen. Her mate looked up from the roaring fire, the red burning into his eyes a bit from staring into it, the way his ancestors must have felt when they first kindled flames to cook their nemesis' the jackalopes. Nicky walked up to his mate the soft and plush satin furred grey rabbit and held her close in his paws.

"Hey carrots," he said as he softly nuzzled her long ears and licked them a bit making her giggle softly as he did. As soon as he spoke the acrid smell of liquor from his lungs hit her super sensitive nose. It twitched softly as the sour smell made her gag.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked as she dusted him off, she never minded Nick hitting the bottle so long as he didn't get so wasted she'd have to drag him to the showers in the morning to get the hangover out of him. If it ever came to THAT it'd be over, especially if they had a cub by then (or kit as Judy said their baby could take after her)

"Just some Captain Sparrow babe," (some avian species did have sentience) "I'm still sober enough to say…I love you and be sincere about it." He said as he wrapped a paw behind her head then softly nibbled on her tall ear. She gasped and her legs began to shake and wobble until her foot began to tap and thumb on the ground hard. She loved it when he did things like that to her, she had only discovered it recently, but being his "prey" to the big predatory fox was her fetish. "Heh, somebody's excited." Nick said as he growled a playful growl into her ear. The sound so enticing, harkening to his rough, brutish nature as a predator made her noticeably wet down below, she wondered if he knew, he might be able to smell it at most.

"I love you too, that's why I don't want you to end up a drunk that I often have to hose down at the drunk tank. She said this he softly chewed on the tender grey satin fur of her shoulder and raked his dew claws under her shirt along her back. Being a vulpine/Canine meant his claws where only more like dull toes or nails, but they felt so rough and…gripping, in comparison to her shorter and stubbier ones, more suited to digging in the dirt and pulling crops from the soil, so different to the ones currently scratching at her back fur.

"I'm not gonna become a drunk Carrots, just let me take care of dinner kay? I know how you like your greens, steamed with a side salad and plenty of oil on top. It was true; she did enjoy her greens like that. She hugged her mate one last time and left him to the cooking, she needed a shower anyway. She left him go and they both unpacked the groceries, putting the perishables in the fridge and the rest in the shelves. As they worked, occasionally Nick would "accidently," have his hand brush hers or Judy would "accidently" drop a can or box then have to bend over to get it, not caring that he looked. That was actually why she intentionally took so long to find and pick up what she dropped. Her backside wasn't as round or well filled out as she hoped it would be in her high school days, nor was it particularly sexy behind a pair of tight but big blue cop uniform pants, but to him, it was the best rump in the world.

She gave a flirty giggle as she swayed her round shapely hips side to side making her way to the bathroom. She undid her chest armor and let it hit the floor, then her uniform shirt, her boots she had to stop and unlace in order to drop off on the way, then came the little baby tee she wore under her shirt then her pants. She stood in the door frame for Nick in her yellow with carrot print sports bra and white laced panties, not the kind to wear under her uniform, but who'd ever see it? The other females on the squad said nothing in the locker rooms; hell some of them wore even skimpier thongs or nothing at all under their pants.

"Awww Carrots! Why gotta tease me like that babe?" Nick said as he began breaking off bits of cabbage for her soup. She giggled and only snapped the thong of her panties and shut the door, only for it to open for a brief second to a pair of panties and her bra to go flying into the room. Nick made sure she wasn't going to come out again and got on his paws. He sneaked across the floor in a pose so reminiscent of his ancestral state of a hunt, only his target wasn't food. He swished his tail side to side before leaping in the air onto his prize, pinning it in his paws, Judy's underwear. He held it close to his muzzle and took a long, drawn out sniff. Taking in the salty and slightly pungent aroma of her sweat and…arousal? "Damn, I'm good." He said as he realized just how soaking her panties had gotten while he and her played their little kitchen game.

Judy let the cascading water gently caress and soak her satin fur as her paw pinched and stroked the folds of her lower lips, her moans only slightly muffled by the high pressure jets of the shower. She sighed contently as she aimed the shower head to her pussy. The water was like a barrage of hail on her poor pussy. It wasn't meant to take this kind of punishment, rabbits fucked hard and fast sure, but male rabbits had smoother and chisel tipped cocks, not hard and rough ones like the jets of hard water she was currently letting jet and beat against her outer labia and inner edge of her rabbit cunt. She tilted her body back in just the right way, and those jets began to pound and go to work on her tender love button.

Judy let out a loud shriek she was sure Nick must have heard outside as the water began to pinch and tease the super sensitive bell of nerves of her clit. She saw stars as the mix of pleasure and pain made a jet of sweet, rich femme cum shoot from her lips, and squirt onto the tiles of her shower stall. She panted hard as she came down from her orgasm, but being a rabbit, she wanted more. She wanted to feel his sharp teeth chomp down on her shoulder as his claws scratched along her backside, wanted to feel his warm breath on the nape of her neck as he plunged his hard on into her again and again, longed to feel that "canine knot." The girls talked about whenever they traded their uniforms for sun dresses and shorts for drinks down at the Café, when they became the ladies of shows like rutting and the city, and talks of crime scene investigations and busted smuggling rings, turned to girl talk about how their boys where in bed.

She never told them her fetish for being "the prey," or how she wanted a more feral and wild experience from nick, as if he was more inclined to eat her not fuck her, but if she did. The other girls would probably call her crazy and tell her to get a "Special buzzing friend," if the mating had gotten THAT dull. As Judy stood in front of her mirror drying her grey satin fur, she thought about those times of girl talk and shook them off. 'After tonight,' She thought to herself, 'I'm gonna have something so hot it'll be too hot to repeat even to THEM!' She said chuckling as she lightly applied some lipstick and some eye liner and shadow, a hint of rouge and blush to her face, not to much, just enough to really make her natural bunny cuteness, be elevated to feminine sexiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick took in the smells of the food as it cooked, from the lemon and cayenne pepper of the salmon roasting in the oven, to Judy's veggies steaming in the pressure cooker. Though the smell of boiling cabbage, even when you have seasonings in it to make a soup, isn't the most appealing scent in the world, to Nick Wilde it was a smell he'd learn to love. It was the smell of his beloved, the smell made him think of Judy, though whenever he was with her, it would soon be replaced by the real thing. Of fresh spring grass; of lemon and peach body spray and the special laundry soap she used for the clothes she wore to get "intimate" with him. The expensive stuff that smells of lavender and fresh linens, the lines they make sweet, passionate love on.

"Hey Carrots did you drown in there?" He calls jokingly as he pours the soup into a fine china bowl, then her mixed steamed greens with butter, and finally a dandelion and seaweed salad. Before taking his salmon steak from the oven and laying it on a China Plate and adding an ear of corn and a baked potato to it. True Nick was a fox, but contrary to popular belief, foxes do enjoy their starchy plants, like potatoes and corn, as well as hard fruits like apples and pears.

"I'm coming out now hunny." Judy called from the bathroom with a cute and sultry giggle.

"Hunny? What's with the pet name's all the…" He paused as the bathroom door opened and she looked at him with half lidded eyes, her face done up perfectly and seductively. She wore a skimpy black thong that just barely concealed her bunny privates; it complimented and rode up her Shapley and curvy backside sexily. With a pink baby tee that had cute written in glitter bedazzles on the front. The effect made her look cute and sexy at the same time, and despite what she said to Clawhauser her first day, a bunny's mate could call them cute too, even if they weren't a bunny. "Sudden…" He finished as she hit play on the stereo, it wasn't Gazelle. It was Rat King Mole. A smooth crooner from the way back when and his hit song…"Memorable," "What are you?" He began, but she only strutted over to him to the tunes.

 _Memorable, that's what you are._

 _Memorable, even when you're near or far._

 _Like a song of sweet romance, that clings to me._

 _The thought of you does things to me._

 _Nevermore, has one been more memorable._

 _That's why darling it's incredible, that you're so memorable._

 _And think that I'm, so memorable too._

The song looped like that as she slid into her chair and twirled some of her salad onto her fork and slid it into her mouth, moaning softly around the mouthful and slurped it with a seductive purr in her throat. "Nick, I have a confession to make." She said lowering her ears, as he took a bite of his salmon steak. He tilted his head up to look at her an 'Hmmed?' Quizzically.

"What's up Carrots?" He said when he could talk again.

"You know the new aphrodisiacs that have been synthesized from…howler?" She asked her paw reaching for the purse she left on the empty chair only for Nick to lift his paw holding two Tic Tac boxes containing blue and red pills respectively. He gave the boxes a little shake in his paw.

"You mean these?" He says, his voice isn't disappointed or anything, more interested that she brought this kinda thing home.

"Yes Nick, please, I know we went through hell and high water when it came to that stupid plant but…really the stuff's no different that Viagra or Fiera? Just with a little kick in that the howler extract…it gives a boost to a more, primal desire, older than and maybe even more powerful than the desire to hunt is the desire to mate. Thought we could…try it?" She says a blush noticeable under her silky satin fur, Nick was already the moral ambiguous type given his history, but even he had drawn lines at what he could and couldn't do.

"Stuff's illegal Carrots," he said shaking his head.

"Only because the FDA hasn't approved it, but there are legit companies already trying to push it for use for sexual dysfunction."

"Dysfunction? Has the sex grown dull so soon you had to hit the sex shops for this?" He asks shaking the tic tac box and lowering his ears at her.

"No! Nick I didn't mean it like THAT! I only meant that…the stuff really doesn't have any negative effects…unless they use too much howler extract of course." She added quickly as if trying to justify it.

"What if this is such a batch? I could…go feral on you, I could hurt you Carrot…Judy…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that." He said with a sincerity in his voice she hadn't heard in quite some time, Rat King Cole repeated himself with a ' _So memorable too,_ " For the fifteenth time so far. Another singer came on this time, Al Vole-ey.

 _"Midnight, the stars shine so bright! Midnight, oh baby hold me tight!"_

The line wouldn't be out of place in a modern day Gazelle song in some strange way.

"I checked…Cat who sold it said the stuff came from a company asking to test the product for approval, Nick, I'm a good girl, and I'd never do anything like…well…I just, it's been a fantasy of, mine Nick, to be your prey to the wild and untamed predator that fucks me again and again, makes me his own, while I'm all helpless and…." He reached out to her lips and softly shushed her. Then his paw began to pet and stroke her soft grey fur lovingly. He knew to be gentle on her sensitive ears.

"If it's what you want…we can try it tonight, but no more of this stuff until it's approved by the fed okay carrots? This is just the kind of technicality that could end up costing us our badges if we're busted with it." Nick said as they continued to eat in near silence. Nick speared more of the greasy salmon on his fork as Judy munched on a bit of carrot or sipped at her soup. The bottle of little pills sitting on the table between them ever so tempting, but no point in rushing to the prize, they both waited patiently for the real fun to start. "I'll be in the bedroom…waiting." Judy said with a lustful purr in her throat as she shook her hips side to side for him as she sauntered back into the bed room.

Nick couldn't have thrown the dishes into the washer faster. He could feel his fox hood throbbing behind his black pants, his mouth watering at the thought of all the naughty predator and prey games his beloved mate had in mind tonight.


End file.
